Various presses are known in the state of the art for molds, particularly ones with cheese inside.
European Patent No. 0566520 “PRESS FOR CHEESES AND MOLD BATTERY FOR CHEESES FOR USE THEREIN” from 1993, in the name of APV CHEESE AS, which relates to a cheese press of the type having a tubular, pressed surrounding body that can be activated to receive just one or several alignments of cheese molds or batteries of molds and which has at the top thereof a pressing body that extends longitudinally, of the elastic type, which can receive a pumping or inflating action in order to exert a downwards pressure force, characterized in that the presser body is made up of an elastic diaphragm made of rubber which, along the side edges thereof, is fixed in an airtight manner between respective edges of the lower part, which receives the mold, of the presser tube and a top part thereof, which is arranged vertically or which in a transverse section shows an upwardly arched structure from the bottom, thereby forming a top chamber of the tube above the diaphragm, with said chamber being connectable to a source of pressurized fluid or vacuum respectively, whereas the bottom chamber of the tube under the diaphragm can be connected to a CIP cleaning system.
Spanish Utility Model No. 0167451 “PRESS FOR MANUFACTURING CHEESE”, in the name of Mr. Emilio CAMESELLE LAGO, relates to presses for manufacturing cheese, of the type wherein the columns of stacked molds are pressed by an endless screw and pushing plate thanks to levers hinged at an end of the framework, and which at the other end have weights mounted in slider fashion, characterized in that between the horizontal base platform and the top framework, are arranged series of bars in parallel vertical planes, provided in its turn with diametrically opposite side grooves, which are intended to act as guides for the supporting mold plates, which plate have, on one and the other side, straight and perpendicular parts that slide in said guides; each straight part being provided in the bottom part with a pawl, and in the top part with a hook, so that each support plate with its pawl maintains in suspension the hook of the supporting plate immediately below.
Spanish Utility Model No. 0233847, “PRESS FOR CHEESES”, in the name of HEXA-MANUTENCION, S. A., relates to a press for cheeses, characterized in that it consists of a container or mold preferably of cylindrical shape, on the top edges and outside of which there are projections for attaching the lid and providing this part with drainage means, to allow liquids to drain out by pressing the raw material deposited inside.
Finally, there is German Patent No. 102006034548, “Vottichtung and Verfahren zum Pressen von Käse”, in the name of ALPMA Alpenland Maschinenbau GmbH, discloses a cheese press with pressing instruments arranged on a stand for the pressing of press moulds that are filled with curd, with the pressing instruments designed to exert a horizontally directed pressing force to a horizontal pressing stack that is formed from multiple pressing moulds that are arranged next to each other in the direction of pressing.